


Complicated

by elipie, kuwdora



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry cries a lot, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Embedded Video, Eobarry, Fanvids, Friends to Enemies, Hurt Barry, M/M, Major spoilers for season 1, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Trust Issues, barrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/pseuds/kuwdora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You look like a fool to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

Song: "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne  
Length: 4:07

[MP4 Download (31MB)](http://elipie.paravio.net/2015/elidora_complicated_final.mp4) (right click & save)  
[Alternate streaming on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/141368214) Password: **crybarrycry**

[Tumblr post](http://jumpercut.tumblr.com/post/130525843000/complicated-the-flash-barry-allenharrison)

**Author's Note:**

> This is our second collab! We got this idea in the car earlier this year, and finally got around to putting it together. We both squeed a lot and came up with even more vid ideas while making this vid! [](https://kuwdora.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://kuwdora.dreamwidth.org/)**kuwdora** was really great at forming a framing device for the vid and putting in lots of parallels, and I was the Barry Sadface Coordinator, so we definitely combined our strengths to form this vidbaby!


End file.
